


Unrequited

by orphan_account



Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, I’m sorry, Jealous Choi Soobin, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, Jealous Huening Kai, Jealousy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Stabbing, THEY SUFFER, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if 3 boys loved one boy, but that one boy loves a different boy? Will they accept it? Or will they go mad and have someone else’s blood on their hands?ORChoi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin and Huening Kai all love Choi Beomgyu, but Beomgyu’s heart lies in the hands of another
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Beomgyu, Choi Yeonjun & Choi Beomgyu, Huening Kai & Choi Beomgyu
Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837105
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Unrequited

Yeonjun, Soobin and Kai are all in love with Choi Beomgyu. It’s no surprise really, Beomgyu is an extremely attractive and popular student at their school. It’s no surprise that they, the most popular students, will fall in love with major heartthrob Choi Beomgyu. 

They’ve all been trying to confess for ages, and are set on doing so, that is until Kang Taehyun, a transfer student, comes into the picture. He’s unbelievably handsome, resembling an anime character with huge eyes and a picture perfect face, he shot up in popularity. The only thing is, he never smiles. Taehyun has never been seen smiling, that is, until he met Beomgyu. The students obviously gossip, and the latest gossip is that Beomgyu and Taehyun are best friends, as Taehyun only ever smiles when with Beomgyu. 

This starts another day at BigHit high school, the three walking onto the campus with Beomgyu. Beomgyu is seemingly texting someone while Yeonjun and Kai are debating about pineapple on pizza. 

“Gyu, who’re you texting?” Soobin asks. 

“Huh? Oh, I’m texting Taehyunnie,” Beomgyu answers, not even looking up.

“Taehyun? Like the Kang Taehyun that talks to literally no one?” Yeonjun asks.

“Hyun? Yeah he’s not a very social person. Don’t know when he got this cold though,” Beomgyu shrugs.

“You knew him before he transferred?” Kai gasps.

“Yeah? Our families are best friends, we also live really close. His apartment is in the same building as mine,” Beomgyu says, finally looking up.

“What?! But you live in that super prestigious and luxurious apartment complex! Is he rich?” Soobin’s eyes almost bug out of their sockets.

“Yeah? Taehyun’s parents are the CEOs of a huge clothes company,” Beomgyu says, then looks back to his phone. “I’ll be right back, he’s asking for me to help him with something and he’s right in front of the school in a car right now,” The three nod and watch as Beomgyu runs off to where the cars pull up to drop students off and look at each other.

“He hid the fact that him and Kang Taehyun, Kang freaking Taehyun, are best friends,” Kai gapes.

“I know right! I thought those were just rumors,” Yeonjun frowns. Soobin nods vigorously.

“How dare he,” he mutters. They walk over to where Beomgyu ran off and do a double take. Beomgyu is helping Taehyun out of a limousine and smiling at whoever is inside. They walk over and Taehyun is first to spot them, dipping his head in a silent greeting. The three nod back and Beomgyu looks at them. He smiles and then turns back, accepting some bag from whoever is inside. Taehyun waves and then the door shuts. Beomgyu looks at the bag in wonder.

“Y’know when you said you needed me to help with something, I really did not expect your father to give me personally tailored clothes,” Beomgyu snickers. Taehyun smiles slightly. The three, and other people around them almost scream. Contrasting to his usual cold demeanor, Taehyun’s smile is warm and playful, his eyes smiling as well.

“Dad wanted to give you a gift, said he knew I’d be socially awkward and was glad you’re here,” Taehyun says. Beomgyu just laughs and nods.

“Okay then. C’mon hyun,” Beomgyu starts to drag Taehyun to the school and Taehyun glares at him but Beomgyu pays no attention. The students around are staring at the two as they pass by and then shrug and look away. Yeonjun, Soobin and Kai on the other hand frown as they head to their first class.

“Do any of you know Taehyun’s schedule?” Soobin asks.

“He has the exact same schedule as Beomgyu hyung. They even take music and volleyball together,” Kai says. Yeonjun frowns.

“So we all have lunch, music and science together and Kai has volleyball with them,” he says. Kai nods.

“Is it just me or are we all jealous,” Soobin lowers his voice in case anybody hears. Kai and Yeonjun nod at him and then Soobin leans back, sighing. 

It’s not long until lunch arrives and the three enter the lunchroom just to see Taehyun hitting Beomgyu on the head with a lunch box that’s made of silver. Pure silver. Beomgyu is doubling over in laughter while Taehyun is fuming and then Beomgyu waves his hand.

“C’mon hyun, we all know it’s true. Your parents spoil you so much,” he says. Taehyun glares at him.

“Says you. Your parents got you a golden bento back when we went to Japan,” he mutters. Beomgyu has a straight face at that.

“Whatever,” Taehyun snickers at him and it’s the first time anyone has ever heard him laugh even the slightest at school. Yeonjun, Soobin and Kai walk over to them and sit down. 

“What’s going on?” Yeonjun asks. Beomgyu turns to look at him.

“Hyung, Taehyun came to school with a silver lunch box,” he laughs. Taehyun whacks Beomgyu again, but this time with his bare hand.

“Shut up!” he grumbles. Beomgyu just rolls his eyes. 

Later, Kai is walking to the volleyball and he enters the court just to see Taehyun spiking a ball right at Beomgyu, who’s across the court. Beomgyu receives it and hits it back, and Kai watches as they continue to play together. Kai walks over to them.

“Hi guys,” he says. Taehyun glances over from where he’s hitting a ball and nods slightly, then turns back as Beomgyu hits it back. Kai stays silent as they keep hitting the ball back and forth, not even looking sometimes. Beomgyu eventually calls a stop as class nears the start, and he walks over.

“Didn’t know you guys played volleyball so well,” Kai mutters. Beomgyu laughs at him.

“We went to volleyball school together, played on the same team for like 4 years,” he says.

“And we always won,” Taehyun grins. Beomgyu nods.

“I heard they fell down in ranks once we both left,” he says. Taehyun rolls his eyes at that and Kai just keeps staring at them. The volleyball coach comes in and tells everyone to make teams. Beomgyu and Taehyun are on the same team and they’re also first. 

Other classmates are tilting their heads at Taehyun as he takes the ball to serve, but soon they’re gaping as Taehyun perfectly serves it. The other team scrambles to receive it, but they end up not being able to and Beomgyu grins. It goes on like that and the score ends up as 18-0 and the next game is to be played tomorrow. 

A week or so passes and on Friday, the day before a short two week break, Beomgyu is leaning on the locker next to Taehyun’s, who is currently putting books into his backpack. A flurry of footsteps suddenly come down the hall and Beomgyu looks up from his phone to see Yeonjun, Soobin and Kai looking at him excitedly.

“Hey Gyu do you wanna come with us tomorrow. We’re going on a trip to the beach and we got two hotel rooms so we have an open spot,” Yeonjun smiles. Beomgyu smiles, but shakes his head.

“Nah hyung I’m good. Taehyun and I are taking a private jet to Jeju tomorrow, sorry,” Beomgyu says, Taehyun jumps up next to him, slamming the locker. “Done?” Beomgyu asks. Taehyun nods. 

“Yup,” he says. Beomgyu lifts his backpack onto his shoulder and waves at the three that are standing there staring at him.

“Bye guys!” he smiles. Soobin waves back at him, but inside he’s fuming.

“So he’s going on a private jet with Taehyun? Instead of going to the beach with us?” Kai frowns. 

“He does everything with Taehyun these days,” Yeonjun groans. Soobin nods.

“Well, we’ll see them when we get back, let’s just try and enjoy our short vacation,” he says.

Beomgyu comes out of his house at 5 am with a suitcase and backpack, looking to his right. Taehyun is also coming out, his luggage being picked up by servants. Beomgyu’s stuff is also soon loaded into the limousine and the two students clamber in, sitting next to each other. Their parents wave them off and the car sets off to the airport.

Taehyun rests his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder and the elder smiles fondly before he rests his own head on Taehyun’s. They fall asleep, being exhausted from packing late at night and then waking up extremely early. Once they arrive at the airport, Beomgyu shakes Taehyun awake and the staff lead them off to the private jet. 

Settling in, they’re informed that the flight will be around 1 hour and to relax and do whatever while they fly. Once the plane has taken off, Beomgyu turns to Taehyun.

“Hyunnie you want a drink?” he asks. 

“Sure hyung,” Taehyun answers. Beomgyu passes him a can of Fanta and then they fall into a comfortable silence.

“When’d you become so cold hyun?” Beomgyu smiles. Taehyun laughs at him.

“I don’t know. My parents thought it’d be fun for me to be the cold, rich kid at school. But once they found out you went here they kinda gave up on it,” he says. Beomgyu snickers.

“Figured. My mom said that’d you’d be coming to my school and my brothers were yelling at me to tell you hi. That’s kinda why the first thing I said to you when I saw you was ‘my brothers say hi’,” Beomgyu laughs. Taehyun’s eyes widen.

“Wait really? My older sister and brother were screaming ‘We’re gonna see Beomie again’ when my dad said you went to my school,” he grins. “I’m just exposing them now,” Beomgyu laughs.

“That’s what we always do,” then he stares at Taehyun for awhile, and Taehyun stares right back. Beomgyu takes a moment to bask in the younger’s visuals, the perfectly angled nose, anime eyes, full lips that he ever so wants to kiss- wait. Beomgyu startles at himself as that thought fills his head. He can’t be in love with his life-long best friend, can he? Then again his parents are always asking if they’re dating yet, and Taehyun’s parents are always telling him to take Taehyun out, so he doesn’t know. Beomgyu looks back at Taehyun, who’s still staring at him. With a sudden surge of courage, he leans forward and connects their lips.

Taehyun’s eyes widen as Beomgyu leans forward and their lips touch. He’s screaming inside. His best friend, also crush, is kissing him. Taehyun can’t resist and he kisses back, his hand coming up to rest on Beomgyu’s shoulder. Beomgyu is cupping the younger’s face and leans forward to deepen the kiss. They pull apart for air and Taehyun rests his head on Beomgyu’s chest.

“I guess I don’t have to confess anymore,” he giggles. Beomgyu laughs.

“Yeah, I guess you don’t,”

The short break passes quickly and school starts up again. Beomgyu and Taehyun agreed to keep their newfound relationship under wraps, only their family knows and suddenly they were showered with more money, a whole new, 3 story apartment that was all too fancy with a flying garden. It’s an apartment in Hannam the Hill, one of the more expensive ones at that. Beomgyu rose to the position of the student council president and the students couldn’t respect him more. 

Yeonjun, Soobin and Kai walk onto campus to only see Taehyun hanging at the lockers looking at his phone.

“Hey, where’s Beomgyu?” Yeonjun asks.

“Beomgyu hyung? He’s at a meeting,” Taehyun answers. Yeonjun looks around, then Kai suddenly falls to the ground, screaming in pain. Taehyun looks up and his straight face doesn’t even waver.

“Hey! Why’d you just push Kai?!” Soobin yells. Taehyun sighs. Yeonjun glares at him, ‘helping’ Kai up, who’s gripping his arm. 

“I didn’t?” Taehyun says. 

“Yes you did! I think you broke his arm at the most,” Yeonjun growls. Kai nods, fake crying. Beomgyu suddenly appears.

“What happened?” he asks.

“Taehyun pushed Kai down and broke his arm,” Soobin says. Beomgyu takes one look, then laughs.

“You’re not fooling anyone. Hey guys,” he says to everyone around. “Did Kai fall by himself or did Taehyun push him,”

“Kai fell by himself,” everyone answers. Beomgyu turns to Soobin, Yeonjun and Kai, shaking his head. He gestures for Taehyun to follow and the younger does so, tossing his phone into his bag.

After that, the three make countless attempts to somehow get Taehyun in trouble, but it never worked. Each time, Beomgyu, student council members, and teachers would all catch on and the three would be put into after-school detention. Eventually they got fed up with it and then somehow lured Taehyun to an abandoned alleyway at 11 pm. Taehyun walks over to them.

“Uh, hi? Why’d you guys call me out at 11 pm?” Taehyun asks. Yeonjun smiles, and the smile is full of evilness and it’s scaring Taehyun, although he doesn’t show it. 

“Die,” is all that Yeonjun says and suddenly there’s a sharp pain in Taehyun’s stomach. He looks down to see a dagger embedded in and he gasps sharply and crumbles to the ground against the hard cement wall. Yeonjun, Soobin and Kai run away and he’s left alone. Blood seeps into his clothes and he can feel the weird metallic taste in the back of his mouth. Pulling his phone out weakly, he texts Beomgyu.

Beomgyu is just chilling in his new apartment, waiting for Taehyun to get back when his phone pings.

[hyunnie]: hyung help

[beommie]: what’s wrong?

[hyunnie]: dagger no strength i’m alone help

[beommie]: what?! I’m going there rn

Beomgyu scrambles up and hurriedly locates Taehyun’s phone to see that he’s in an abandoned alleyway not far from the apartment complex. He runs quickly and enters the pitch dark alleyway and finds Taehyun’s crumpled form, the younger is taking short, stuttering breaths and he looks up to meet eyes with Beomgyu.

“Oh my god,” Beomgyu chokes out as tears fill his eyes. The dagger is right in Taehyun’s stomach, and the blood has soaked almost the whole shirt. Beomgyu hurriedly calls an ambulance and then pulls the dagger out, using his jacket to apply pressure to the wound.

“It… hurts, hyung,” Taehyun bites out, his breaths becoming more ragged and harsh.

“I know hyunnie, but please just hang in there for a little longer,” Beomgyu whispers, pressing a kiss to the younger’s forehead. “Help is on the way,” As if on cue, the ambulance pulls up and paramedics rush Taehyun to the hospital, Beomgyu riding with them and holding Taehyun’s hand. 

Beomgyu calls his parents and Taehyun’s once he’s in the waiting room and in minutes they’re all in the waiting room.

“So what happened?” Mrs. Kang asks, wiping her eyes.

“I don’t know… but I have a hunch about what happened,” Beomgyu looks down. “I think, Yeonjun hyung, Soobin hyung and Kai did this,”

“Those three? Why?” Mr. Choi asks.

“Because lately they’ve been really trying to expel Taehyun or get him in trouble and they really don’t seem to like him,” Beomgyu sighs. 

“So in the end they tried to murder him?” Mrs. Choi asks in disbelief.

“I don’t know, we should hear it from Taehyun when he gets out,” Beomgyu rubs his face with a hand. His oldest brother hugs him from the side.

“Yeah, keep that positive attitude. The nurse said you’re lucky you found him so quickly,” he says. Beomgyu nods at that and then they wait. A nurse comes out later to tell them that Taehyun is ready to go into surgery, and he’ll need to be in the hospital for a month or so after for recovery and the parents nod. Beomgyu goes in after everyone else leaves and sits next to Taehyun on the bed.

“So, what exactly happened?” Beomgyu asks, running his hand through Taehyun’s hair.

“Yeonjun, Soobin and Kai told me to meet them somewhere. I went and they stabbed me,” Taehyun sighs weakly. “I regret even going when obviously they hate me,” Beomgyu frowns sadly, bringing Taehyun to his chest gently.

“It’s fine hyun ah. You’re gonna be okay, we’re gonna be okay, and we’re gonna let everyone know,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Taehyun’s forehead. The younger is shaking, weakly taking Beomgyu’s hand in his own.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fine,” Taehyun sighs. Beomgyu holds back his tears and kisses Taehyun one last time before leaving the room to let the younger have his surgery. 

Beomgyu gets up from the chair around 3 am as the nurse gestures for him to follow. He’s exhausted, and some students from school spotted him here while passing by to get to the cafe next to the hospital. The nurse takes him to the recovery wing of the hospital and opens a door to where Taehyun is lying in a bed, a few machines hooked up to him. 

“Mr. Kang Taehyun is recovering very quickly, he may be recovered enough by the end of this week until he can return home, but there will be restrictions,” the nurse. Beomgyu nods his head in thanks and then goes in as the nurse tells him that he’s allowed to stay the night. Beomgyu sits on the edge of Taehyun’s bed and the younger’s eyes open.

“Gyu hyung..?” he hears Taehyun tired and weak voice asks. Beomgyu smiles tiredly and pushes back Taehyun’s hair.

“Yeah hyun, I’m right here. You did so well pulling through,” he whispers. Taehyun smiles up at him.

“Cuddle with me hyung, I’m tired,” he says. Beomgyu lies down next to Taehyun and the younger immediately wraps around him like a koala.

“Good night hyunnie,” 

“Night gyu hyung,”

Taehyun is discharged from the hospital by the end of the week and he goes to school with Beomgyu right next to him making sure that he doesn’t do anything that will irritate his still healing wound. A student comes up to them suddenly.

“What happened..?”it seems to be a freshman and Beomgyu smiles sadly.

“He was stabbed,” he says. The students around gasp and it spreads around the school quickly. Beomgyu looks up to see Yeonjun approaching him and he immediately snarls. Taehyun turns around just for his eyes to widen and and himself retreat behind Beomgyu.

“Don’t you dare even come near. It’s your fault he was rushed to the hospital. Why did you do it?” Beomgyu growls. Yeonjun looks taken aback and Soobin and Kai walk up behind him.

“Gyu what are you talking about? We didn’t do anything,” Soobin frowns. Beomgyu glares at them.

“I know everything. Don’t even try to hide it!” he screams. Kai doesn’t listen and moves to Taehyun.

“See, we didn’t do-” he’s cut off as Taehyun screams and moves away from Kai, hands grasping Beomgyu’s own tightly. The students worriedly glance over and then their suspicions rise as Kai seems to glare at Taehyun for a split second before smiling sheepishly. Suddenly there’s a group of police officers entering the hall and they’re holding a knife.

“We’re looking for Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin and Huening Kai?” they say. The three pale as they realize they’ve been found out and go with the police. Beomgyu is relieved at that. The three will never bother Taehyun or him again. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun let the school know about their relationship a few days after, and the response was overwhelming. A series of “I knew it” and “Oh come on” responded to them. Beomgyu and Taehyun are married a few years later and have kids not too long after that. And that brings us to now. Taehyun and Beomgyu are sitting on a bench in the forest park, it’s night and their kids are sleeping. Currently aged 26 and 27, people would say they’re still too young. Too unready for the world, but the two lovers fought back. The moonlight shines on Taehyun’s face, letting Beomgyu marvel at his husband’s ethereal facial features. Taehyun’s shining orbs stare back at him and then he smiles. Happiness, love, children and each other. They knew at that moment they’d be able to brave through anything and everything just as they have those four things near them. 

_ I love you, I love you less than tomorrow and more than forever. You mean everything to me. From the moon to the stars to the sun, you’re my everything. I love you to the moon and back. All the stars in the galaxy will never be able to match up to how much I love you. Thank you for being here right next to me. Once again, I love you for forever. _

_ ~End~ _

**Author's Note:**

> The end!!  
> I wrote this very randomly from an idea at the middle of the night, so I decided to work on it and this is the outcome! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!


End file.
